


In Your Arms

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Idiots in Love, Longing, because it’s me so angst is guaranteed, growing back together, they broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: Rey receives a call from an unknown ID, just when she’s ready to get over her ex-boyfriendInspired by Bon Jovi’s song “in these arms”***ON HIATUS***
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	In Your Arms

  
Looking back, she should have known the moment she received that phone call. A call just one year after their break up. But after things ended - how he ended things, she didn’t think Ben would try to reach out to her ever again, so it didn’t cross her mind.

It was a Monday evening, after a dreadful day at work, when she’d decided their memories together at Resistance Inc. wouldn't cloud her day. 

She was exhausted from the facade she had been putting on throughout that day: she forced herself to engage with her friends at the coffee break, laughing at their attempts to cheer her up. She smiled politely when Leia bluntly asked her how she was, Rey even tried to focus on her project, and most importantly, she didn’t cry for the whole day... but now she was home and she was going to get ready for a girls night out with Rose, Jannah and Kaydel.

She knew her red puffy eyes would betray her in front of her friends, but it was fucking difficult to swallow her tears.

She shook her head and walked towards her dresser, choosing a pair of white skinny jeans and a black backless top. She put on her stilettos and grabbed her dark red Burberry, Ben’s present for her 25th birthday. 

When she walked into “La cantina” , her friends where already waiting for her in a table in the corner. She waved them hi.

“Wow. Someone wants to get laid tonight” Kay said smiling.

“Maybe” Rey answered sheepishly. It had be too long, twelve months to be accurate. 

“Ok, let’s start operation  _ Get-Rey-Fuck!”  _

“Hold on a second” Rose interrupted “Let’s have first some shots!”

Rey thumbed up her friends and sat beside Kay and in front of Jannah and Rose. This was what Rey needed today, push Ben Solo to a dark corner in her mind.

For a while they talked about everything and nothing in particular. They were just having fun, and laughing between tequila shots, when Kay motioned to a man in the pool table. 

“Wow Rey, I think Kay has found the right guy. He’s totally your type” Jannah said winking 

“Do I have a type?”

“Of course girl! We’ve known each other since college: Tall, hot and brown hair” Rose explained.

“And he’s been staring at you the whole night” as if the stranger could sense they were checking him out, he nodded in their direction and smiled.

He was handsome, tall and well built with long brown hair and brown eyes. 

For a moment, Rey hesitated. She missed sex; she missed the anticipation she felt before the first kiss, the heat of two bodies together, the sweat of their skin. The wanting for deep consuming kisses and rough sex, the kind you can’t hardly breathe because you feel too much it’s overwhelming. The longing for strong arms holding her after her body was satiated and blissfully spent after her orgasms. She was wet just thinking about it; if just she could picture another man different to Ben. If she could imagine this guy instead of Ben this would be easier, but his eyes lacked the intensity she was craving, his skin was too perfect not dotted with constellations of moles and his hair wasn’t long enough. 

This boy was a poor substitute for Ben, she could sense it in her bones. She would be comparing him with her ex-boyfriend the whole night.

“No” she said to her friends “I am a new Rey, let’s look for a different type”

At the end they chose a medium height blond man with blue eyes. When Rey was about to stand away from her friends and make her move, her phone rang. 

“Don’t answer the phone” Kaydel complained “you have a more important mission in your hands right now”

“It will be only a second, Kay. It is an unknown ID, it might be from the owner of that apartment I’m trying to rent close to the office.” 

She didn’t explain the real reason for her to move out of her house. That apartment was their home and there’s too much Ben everywhere, not that she needed to mention that, anyway her friends know the real reason.

She stepped out of the bar, to take the call.

“Hi” 

No answer, she could hear some background voice, like someone in a car.

“Hi” she repeated, but still silence. 

All of a sudden music played, the melody of a rock song she liked but she hadn’t heard in a long time: 

_ “And I would do anything, I'd beg, I'd steal,  _

_ I'd die to have you in these arms tonight. _

_ Baby I want you like the roses want the rain, _

_ You know I need you like a poet needs the pain. _

_ And I would give anything. My blood, my love, my life. _

_ If you were in these arms tonight. _ ”

She hung up the call and requested an Uber. There was only one pair of arms she’d like to be embraced tonight, and he wasn’t in that bar. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s a very shorty chapter but I wanted to post it today just when the Reylo fandom is over 23.000 fics!
> 
> I’d love to hear from you, please love your comments! It makes me write faster !
> 
> Thanks to darkAngel, you’re a wonderful beta!


End file.
